I Hate Love You
by Random-vocaloid-cupcake
Summary: One day when Rin was walking home from school she sees something that she doesn't want to see, and this ends up with Rin and Len getting into a fight. Will they resolve their problems ,or not? Read to Find out! first fanfic be gentle WARNING: RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES! SMUTTY LEMON LEMONADE RINXLEN ALL THE WAY BABY!


"I hate you so much!"

"Not as much as I hate you, you dumb bitch!"

Tears stung her eyes as she ran out of the kitchen, upstairs to her room. She slammed the door shut, locking it, and collapsed on the floor in a sobbing fit. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe what he had said about her. How did this all start anyway? Oh right that bitch, Miku.

_ Rin was walking home from school, when she spotted Len across the street. She was about to call out to him, but she noticed a flash of teal. Oh god, don't tell me, he's with **her**. Miku Hatsune. Now, Rin would admit, she's extremely jealous of the teal haired diva. Miku was smart, pretty, charming, and overall just had a cheerful aura to her. Even though she absolutely **despised** Miku, she would deal with it to talk to Len._

_ Now, even though Len was her twin brother, she still couldn't help the love she felt for him. Whenever he touched her, her heart would speed up. Whenever he held or hugged her, her heart would speed up, and her face would go red. Just to put it all in all,she loved him in **more** than a sister way. **Way** more. And she especially hated when he was with other girls. **Specifically** Miku. _

_ When she was just about to go over and talk to them when she saw something that made her want to scream and go cry. Miku had Len pressed against a tree, and she was eating his face off. Len was looking around, probably making sure no one saw them, when his eyes landed on her. She guessed what she looked like. Her knees were shaky, she was clutching her bag so tight her knuckles were white, her face was probably red, and she could feel the tears at the corners of eyes, threatening to spill. _

_ Their eyes locked for a moment, before she couldn't take it anymore. She turned on her heel and took off. She ran and ran, not daring to stop, even when she heard Lens far off voice, calling her name. When she got home, she sat down at the kitchen table and let her tears fall. She cried and cried, until she heard the front door open and close and Len's soft voice calling her name._

"_Rin?", he called out softly._

"_What?", she replied icily._

_ She could see him wince from her tone. She didn't mean to sound that harsh, but she was so mad she could help herself._

"_Rin I-" he started._

_'You what? What? Why are you even here? To apologize? Well you know what? Fuck. Off. You don't understand anything so just go away! I don't want to talk to you." She said using as much venom as possible in her words. She could see the hurt look in his eyes, but dismissed it._

"_R-Rin... Plea-"_

_He started again but was soon cut off yet again._

"_Shut up, Len" She said, her anger growing by the second. She knew she shouldn't have blamed him, that Miku was probably the one who made the first move, but she couldn't help herself._

"_Okay, Listen! Just Listen! Rin, I know you're upset, but I don't know why you blame me for the whole thing. Miku made the first move. Then, I started looking for a distraction, and I saw you." _

_He was probably expecting a retort, but when she stayed silent, he continued. _

"_I saw how hurt you looked, but before I could do anything, you ran away. Then-" _

"_Shut up, Len. Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP! You're a fucking idiot, Len! I-I Hate you!", she said, more tears threatening to spill. _

_ Then something snapped. She could see it he tensed up, he held his breath, and when she looked into his eyes, they were stormy with emotion. Anger. Frustration. Pain. And something. Something she didn't know. Then all of a sudden..._

"_Not as much as I hate you you dumb bitch!"_

That's where she was now. It was all Miku's fault. She screamed out of frustration and her vision clouded as more tears threatened to spill.

"I hate you so much, you dumb idiot..." she whispered silently to herself. "But how can I when I love you so much...?"

She then heard a knock on her door, and her heart clenched, instantly knowing who it was.

"Len, what do you want?" she asked putting on a tough facade in her voice.

"Please, Rin. Just, please. I want to talk to you. To apologize. I said some hurtful things that I didn't mean at ALL. I want to clear things up, Rin. I don't want it to stay like this for a long time. Please, just, please, Rin. I'm Begging you!"

He did sound desperate, but she didn't want him to see her like this.

"No, Len. Please, Just please, go away..." Her voice cracked and she sounded like she wanted to cry, (which she did) and silently cursed herself for showing her weakness.

All was silent for a moment, until she heard his fist bang on the door.

"PLEASE, RIN! Please..." She chewed on her bottom lip and pondered. 'Well, he does sound desperate and he wants to make it better and so do I...' She thought to herself and before she could stop herself, she stood up and opened the door. She looked up at Len who had grown since they were fourteen.

Before she could say a word, Len pulled her into a tight embrace.

" Rin,Rin, Rin, Rin. I'm so sorry Rin. I didn't mean to say those hurtful things to you. I just let my anger get the best of me and I'm so sorry." She felt him say against her hair.

"It's okay Len. You had every right to be angry. You just wanted to reason with me, and I didn't even listen to you. Plus, I said way more hurtful things than you. I'm so sorry' She said as she wrapped her arms around him, returning his embrace.

"Rin..." she heard him call out softly.

When she didn't reply, he called out again.

"Rin...Rin look at me..." She just shook her head and buried her face into his chest.

She then felt his fingers under her chin and a gentle push so she was looking into his cerulean blue ones.

She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. His mesmerizing eyes wouldn't allow it.

"Rin..."

She felt his hand cup her cheek and his thumb caress her cheek. She could feel her cheeks turn pink, and she let out a sigh of content. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling, until she felt something warm press against her forehead. She realized it was his lips and her face went a darker shade of red. She didn't budge. She felt his lips move lower and lower, kissing away her tear stains, and kissing her on both her cheeks. She waited for him to kiss her, but she highly doubted that would happen.

Then it happened. He gently pressed his lips onto hers and waited for a response. Rin was frozen. She couldn't believe this. He was kissing her! He, Len Kagamine, was kissing his twin sister, Rin Kagamine! He broke the kiss and sighed dejectedly and started to turn around and leave. Oh no. Nonononononono. She was NOT letting him go that easily!

"Len!" She cried out and grabbed his wrist. She turned him around and literally jumped on him. Luckily, he caught her in his arms. Then she smashed her lips onto his. He stood there for a second before he kissed her back, and cupped her face with one of his hands.

The kiss started out sweet and sincere, abut soon turned to rough and passionate. Her arms were around his neck, messing with his blonde ponytail, while his were cupped around her butt to hold her up. She moaned as he squeezed her butt and got into a tongue war with him.

She started to panic when she felt them falling over, but instead of the hard floor, she was met with the soft mattress. Len must've walked them over to it during their heated make out session.

Len decided to get a little bold, and squeeze her clothed breast. When she moaned in return, he started massaging it in circular motions. He stopped kissing her lips, only to leave small kisses along her jawline and neck. He covered her neck in kisses until he found what he was looking for.

"Aah~"

He found her pleasure spot and began focusing on that one spot, sucking and gently biting that one spot. He left a mark, proving to the world that she was his, while she let out more of her musical noises.

"Aah~ Len~" she moaned as his hands went under her shirt to massage her breast. He smirked.

"No bra, huh?", he asked clearly amused.

"Sh-shut up..." she muttered but was soon silenced by Len groping her gently.

"Le-Len~" She moaned and Len could fell the tent in his boxers grow bigger.

He gently lifted her shirt above her head, exposing her upper region completely. She blushed and covered her chest with her arms, embarrassed.

"Rin, why are you hiding yourself from me?" Len asked.

"Be-Because it's embarrassing to have you stare at me like that...Plus, I'm really flat chested and-"

"No!"

"Wh-What?"

"NO! Rin! You are beautiful just the way you are! And don't you _**EVER **_let anyone else tell you otherwise!"

She was shocked and slightly flattered. She didn't know that Len thought she was that pretty. She slowly and shyly removed her arms from her chest and Len smiled at her.

He cupped her cheek in one of his hands and grinned.

"Rin Kagamine, you have got to be absolutely, positively, without a doubt the most cute, funny, smart, and most beautiful girl I have EVER met."

Her face went completely red and her entire body flushed a light pink.

"Wha-Whatever." she said and looked away.

Len squeezed her right breast, earning a moan from the female Kagamine.

"Plus, you make the cutest noises when aroused and pleased." he said with a sly smile.

"Sha-Shut up!" she buried her face in her hands while her body flushed a slightly darker shade of red.

"Aw~ But Rinny, It's true!" He said as his had was traveling up her skirt. He started rubbing her slit through her soaked panties. Rin's legs started shaking slightly and she started to pant.

"Damn, Rin.! We've only just gotten started, and you're already soaked!"

"Sh-shut up..." she said looking to the side.

Len moved Rin's panties to the side and started to rub her slit and sometimes slip in a brush against her clit.

"!" Rin exclaimed as she tried to keep in a moan "Mmph"

"Aw! Rinny-chan that's not fair I want to hear your musical moans too!"

Len suddenly thrust two of his fingers inside Rin's opening, earning cries of pleasure from Rin.

"Waah~ Aahn~ Len~~!" she moaned loudly, and he smirked.

"That's more like it." He said and suddenly stopped.

Rin made a whimper of protest, and he looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rin gulped. What could he be planning to do? Of course she knew he would never hurt her, she was still weary.

Len curiously brought his fingers to his lips and licked off some of the juices. Deciding he liked her flavor, he continued to lick his fingers clean.

Rin could only sit there and watch with a red face as he licked her fluids off of his fingers. She started to get wet again looking at him and she wished he was doing that to her...

Len took notice to this and looked at her.

"Oh, I see. You wish I was doing this to you right? You wish I would lick your juices from your dripping pussy and your hard clit right? You wish I would lick you clean up your dirty juices don't you?"

Rin was shocked. Never, had she EVER seen this side of Len before. Well, they do say that when boy have sex, their personalities can change completely due to the hormones.

"N-no..." She lied.

Then Len gave her the most absolutely EVIL smirk she had ever seen. He wasn't going to...was he?

"Well then, I guess that's too bad for you." Before she could even react, Len was at her entrance, and she could feel his breath; tickling her. He didn't waste any time, because he dove right in.

"L-len~ Aahn~ N-no it's not c-clean down th-there! Aah~" she moaned, loving the feel of his tongue on her core.

He came up for a moment, giving her that evil smirk again.

"Rin, Rin, Rin. Tsk. Tsk. That Means I should clean you up right? Besides, you shouldn't lie. I can tell from the look o your face to the noises you're making to how your body reacts."

She felt her face going red as she noticed her juices were coating his chin and dribbling down his chin.

She sighed shamefully as she spread her legs wider and positioned them so they were in an 'm' shape. She then used her fingers to spread her pussy lips wide and looked to the side.

"Well go ahead make me cum. Scream. Moan. Whatever, just make me feel good."

"My, My, Rin, So blunt, are we? But that's more like it."

Len dived back in and started at her opening he took a long slow lick from her opening to her clit, which made her moan loudly. He then sucked on her clit while swirling his tongue around it, which made her moan louder ad pant loudly. He licked down back to her opening and shoved his tongue in. He licked her inner walls which mad her moan in ecstasy.

He licked the roof of her walls which made her scream in ecstasy. 'Note to self: When eating Rin out, Lick the roof of her walls' He thought. She was nearing closer to her peak, he could tell because her moans were longer and more drawn out, and her legs shook violently. She had her hand tangled in his hair, while her legs were gently squeezing his head. He grabbed her legs because they were shaking too much. He gave one last lick to her clit, and when he shoved his tongue back into her, she came into his mouth. He happily drank her fluids and licked any that may have leaked out.

"Len..." she said out of breath.

"Well, I accomplished my mission right?

"Huh?"

"Well, ' Well go ahead make me cum. Scream. Moan. Whatever, just make me feel good.' were your words right?"

She looked away with a beet red face and said,"Sh-shut up y-you baka!" But after a few seconds, she looked at him with a dazed expression.

She sat up and started crawling over to him.

"Len..." she said breathless as she touched his erection through his pants.

"This must be painful Len..." she said and pressed her lips to his in a short yet passionate kiss. She then unbuckled his pants and there it sprang out. She paid no mind and pulled down his boxers.

That's when her eyes got as big a saucers.

"S-stop staring you're embarrassing me..." he said with a rosy tint dusting his cheeks. She curiously but gently grabbed in and Len growled. She started to pump the shaft with her hands, and precum was leaking out from the tip. She experimentally licked the tip and liked his flavor. It was salty, yet strangely nice tasting.

She put her lips around the tip and started sucking it. She then moved down so she had as much of him as she could take in and started bobbing her head up and down. After a while, Len pushed her head down so all of him was in her, so she was deep throating him. Len let out a few gasps and groans -and a couple of growls- and released into her mouth.

"You sound sexy when you're aroused and pleased as well" she said.

"Sh-shut up" Now he kinda knew how she felt when he embarrassed her.

Rin fell back onto the bed, and when Len saw her, his arousal sprang up again.

She was on the bed, with her legs wide open, and her chest heaving up and down. Her face was flushed, but she still had that dazed, lust-craving look. Her hair was a hot mess and she just looked all out...Hot. So burning and sexy...

Len couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her. Now.

"Rin, are you ready?" he asked with an unsure face.

"Of course, I've always wanted you to be my first, and I still do." she said as she cupped his cheek in her hand, like he had earlier.

He smiled at her, and lined up with her entrance.

"Are you REALLY sure?"

"As sure as I'll ever be" He smiled at her and kissed her before he plunged into her.

Rin was in pain. Extreme pain. She felt like something was being torn up inside her. A single tear fell down her cheek and Len smiled at her sympatheticly. He just waited for her to get used to his size.

After a few minutes she nodded and he began thrusting into her. The first few thrusts hurt, but that soon faded into pleasure as Len pounded into her.

"Ah~ Len! F-faster H-harder!"

He obeyed her wish and pounded into her faster and harder. Rin wrapped her legs around him and matched his thrusts, making them both moan in pleasure.

Len hit a spot that made Rin moan especially loud. He found her pleasure spot. Len aimed for that spot every time, hitting it most of the time. He lifted her leg over his shoulder to gain better access.

Rin looked like she was in pure bliss. Her eyes held that dazed, far off look, and there was a slight drool going from the corner of her mouth. Sweat drops from Len's hair fell down and cascaded off of her forehead.

"Rin..."

"Aah~ Len..."

They could both tell they were near their ends. Len's thrusts were losing speed, but he made up for it in power. His thrusts were so powerful at her pleasure spot that he almost left her feeling numb. Rin's inner walls were clenching around Len's arousal so hard it almost hurt, but he continued.

With one final thrust, they both cam and Len collapsed on top of Rin, but soon rolled off of her.

"Len..."

"Rin..."

Len pulled his angel to his chest and sighed contently as he drew patterns on her back.

"Len that was..." she started

"Amazing" he finished for her.

They shared one last passionate kiss before Len got up, turned off the lights, and threw the duvet over them.

"I love you, Rin"

She snuggled closer too him.

"I Love you too, Len. Oh, and remind me to thank Miku tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because if she hadn't gotten this whole fight started, then this wouldn't have happened. Don't worry I'll keep the reason to why the thanks as a secret."

"Okay Rin" he yawned and gave her a peck on the lips. " 'Night"

" 'Night"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLLRLLRLRLRL

**Okay My first fanfic! ^_^ sry for the mistakes and stuff and please don't be too hard on me...I know this was obviously writted by a virgin...*sigh* Thanks for reading my crappy story! ^^**


End file.
